Carrot
This article is about the recurring item. For the item from ''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, see Frizzy Carrot. For the item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, see Endura Carrot and Swift Carrot.'' Carrots are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. When riding Epona, Link's horse, they are used to give her speed bursts. These speed bursts must be used to jump over various obstacles, such as fences. In Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, the Frizzy Carrot appears as an item obtained from defeated Rabbits. In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the Endura Carrot and Swift Carrot appear as health restoring items and ingredients for cooking. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Link is given six Carrots when he rides Epona. Every time Link uses a Carrot, Epona increases her speed for a short period of time, and she resumes to running at a normal speed after one has been used up. These speed bursts must be used to jump over various obstacles, such as the fences found in Lon Lon Ranch. Carrots eventually regenerate after a brief lapse of time, but will take longer to reappear if Link uses all of them before they have begun to regenerate. They will fully regenerate if Link dismounts Epona, or if he enters a new area while riding her. Carrots are also used when riding other horses at Lon Lon Ranch in Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Carrots are used in similar fashion to their earlier counterparts, only they must be collected rather than automatically regenerated. They are found prevalently in The Field and during the Bucking Bronco mini-game. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Though Carrots do not appear they are mentioned in the description of the Carrumpkin, which is described as a carrot that love autumn so much it turned into a Pumpkin. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Two types of carrot Endura Carrot and Swift Carrot are introduced in Breath of the Wild which appear as food materials which can be consumed raw or used as ingredients in Cooking. Additionally like in past games, horses can eat carrots though Spurs are used to represent the horse's stamina. However feeding carrots to horses increases its bond with Link and in the case of Endura Carrots will grant the horse an extra yellow spur featuring a carrot icon which temporarily gives them one extra stamina. Endura Carrots are also required by the Horse God Malanya to revive his horses that have been killed after he uses up his first free resurrection which was a one time reward for restoring Malanya's power. Malanya claims Endura Carrots give her strength to revive horses explaining their role as a source of payment. Swift Carrots are grown by the elderly Sheikah farmer Steen and sold at his wife's general store. However Steen has a rivalry with the Fortified Pumpkin farmer Olkin who takes his anger out on Steen's carrot field over Steen's refusal to allow Olkin's pumpkins to be sold out of his wife's shop forcing Olkin to sell his pumpkins straight from his pumpkin patch. However Olkin's efforts have ironically helped Steen as Olkin inadvertently tills the soil during his nightly attacks thus Steen's crop benefits. According to Olkin's wife, her husband hates carrots which attributes as being the source of his dislike for Steen. Steen himself even boosts to Link the source of the Hylian Champion's strength was Swift Carrots though he fails to realize Link is in fact the Hylian Champion unlike most Sheikah. Endura Carrots are extremely rare compared to Swift Carrots as they only grow in the wild usually near Great Fairy Fountains and on the cliffs above Malanya Spring. Swift Carrots have a "Hasty" attribute which increases movement speed, while Endura Carrots have an "Enduring" attribute which give temporary extra stamina. Link can use them to add said attribute to food dishes cooked in a Cooking Pot. Link can also roost either carrot with a source of fire or volcanic heat to create Roasted Endura Carrot or Roasted Swift Carrot though these food dishes only restore health. Two carrot-based food dishes can be made such as Carrot Cake and Carrot Stew. Carrots can also be used to create Veggie Cream Soup, Vegetable Curry, and Vegetable Risotto. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Carrots appear as part of Link's Horse moveset and are used to make Epona charge ahead when the Strong Attack button is pressed. Epona will also charge if the strong attack button is held down at the end of a combo attack. However like in Ocarina of Time, Epona cannot charge ahead if the carrot gauge is empty and have to wait for it to regenerate. Hyrule Warriors Legends In addition to their role in Link's Horse moveset, Carrots also appear as a Food item for Companion Fairies and are classified as a type of Plant-based Food. Like all Food items, they come in 3 grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Food Grade Level *''Bronze Food'' - Carrot *''Silver Food'' - Tasty Carrot *''Gold Food'' - Delicious Carrot See also * Carrumpkin * Endura Carrot * Frizzy Carrot * Spur * Swift Carrot es:Zanahoria Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Vegetables Category:Horse Gear